


Дыши, ладно?

by UNDEAD_ELF_OF_LOVE



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDEAD_ELF_OF_LOVE/pseuds/UNDEAD_ELF_OF_LOVE
Summary: У Джеффа ассоциативное мышление. Одна мелкая деталь или случайно сказанное слово влекут за собой целую чреду знакомых событий или лиц. Не удивительно, что после всего пройденного, большинство ассоциаций приводит к ней одной.





	Дыши, ладно?

До восстановления ретранслятора в солнечную систему было не попасть, а связь работала настолько плохо, что едва доходили текстовые сообщения. Одно сообщение, правда, расшифровать всё же удалось, привлекая для этого всю команду Нормандии.

«Шепард жива».

Все молчали, пытаясь справиться с мыслями, появляющимися в голове в тот момент. Тяжелая, обволакивающая, словно вакуум, неизвестность, грызла сердце и разум.  
Герои, видевшие смерти сотен тысяч и похоронившие своих друзей и семьи, оторванные от разрушенных Земли, Тессии, Палавена, кем они стали теперь, кто они для себя и мира? Кем она их сделала и кем стала сама?  
Злая, напряженная — всегда словно салютует адмиралу; гибкий тростник в штормовой ветер, встречающий хаос урагана всем своим телом. Жестокая в расчётах, бесстрашная в действиях и чистая головой — кто она теперь? Может ли такой шторм сломить тростник?

«Я говорил вам, что у нас командир — зомби, — с усмешкой разрывает тишину Джокер, — она не может умереть».

— Я не могу умереть. — она снова пряталась на мостике от экипажа и мыслей о Сарене, неловко и неудобно поджимая ноги на кресле третьего пилота, — ты когда-нибудь видел меня мертвой, Джокер?

— О, правильно, значит я тоже не могу умереть, раз ты не видела меня мертвым?

— Чертовски верно, Моро. Мы двое бессмертных сукиных детей.

Командир как чума: заражает уверенностью, передает настроение, разносит вдохновение и распространяет застоявшуюся, горящую злость.  
Джокер смотрит в ее плавный профиль и обнимающие себя сильные руки, думает о том, что надо будет принести сюда плед. Верит, что никто из них не умрет.

Потом её выкинуло в открытый космос, прямо к взрывающемуся топливу и обломкам SR1. К холоду вакуумного пространства: обреченная сгореть в атмосфере случайной планеты, разбиться о незнакомые земли и лежать там, пока кто-то случайно не наткнется на мясо в черно-красной броне.

— Нелепая смерть была, правда?

Шепард смотрела в иллюминатор на мостике, сидя на кресле третьего пилота и обнимала свои колени под желтым пледом Джеффа. Её глаза задумчиво провожали далекие маленькие звезды, а туманность мягко выкрашивала лицо в зеленоватый свет.

— Героиня цитадели, просто выброшенная в космос, потому что её пилот хотел спасти десяток тонн металлолома? Черт, предпочел бы сдохнуть в трущобах Омеги.

Командир хрипло смеется и смотрит на Джокера в ответ: в ее светло-голубых глазах отображается интерфейс управления кораблем, от улыбки старая рана на губе расходится и из нее слабо сочится кровь.

— Она бы не оставила своего пилота, даже подыхать в трущобах Омеги. Особенно если он начнет заниматься работой, и не будет пялиться на нее.

— Виноват, — Джокер усмехается, возвращаясь к экрану, — Цербер приказал мне присматривать за вами, мэм, не могу ослушаться.

Шепард тянет «аха» и откидывается на спинку, размазывая кровь из раны по всему рту. Туманность Нимб светила бледно-зеленым, желтым, оранжевым — а у капитана горели глаза.

Глаза горели красным, кожа на лице и боках расползалась, обнажая алые светящиеся прожилки. Джокер решает не тянуться рукой к шрамам на ее животе, лишь хмурится и отворачивается.

— Штаны снимать не буду, — усмехается она, — по крайней мере не при открытых дверях. Но на бёдрах такие же.

— Выглядит, будто робот проглотил душу Шепард и натянул на себя её оболочку, правда или она ему не по размеру или капитан пинает его задницу изнутри. Похоже на нее.

Она улыбается и осторожно спускает задранную водолазку. Волосы на висках мокрые от пота, на щеках почти лиловый румянец, а руки нервно дрожат. Джокер не видел ее целую неделю со дня высадки в колонию, где она встретила Кайдена. И теперь она будто вылезла из ада с роботом-злодеем внутри, улыбалась искусанными губами и пыталась двигаться как можно меньше.  
Джефф подает ей желтый плед.

— Оно… болит, да?

— Я в порядке, — хрипит в ответ Шепард, привычным жестом укутывается в мягкое одеяло, но садится на пол, прислонясь спиной к креслу Джокера.

Датчики систем изредка оповещали о погоде за бортом, тихо звякая в ответ на заданную команду, ядро двигателя издавало вибрирующий низкий звук раз в несколько секунд, где-то дальше на мостике вполголоса инженеры обсуждали любимый сорт мороженого.  
Джокер осторожно подцепляет пальцами несколько прядей волос Шепард, вслушиваясь в частое, лихорадочное дыхание. Гладит ладонью её мягкую макушку.

— Почитай тот идиотский комикс про элкорку-биотика, — тихо просит Шепард, осторожно вдыхает, боясь потревожить боль, — в прошлый раз под него я спокойно спала.

Она обычно могла переживать это одна, скрючившись с подушкой в обнимку в едва теплом душе своей кабины, но тот кошмар… пробитая броня в районе кислородного питания, холод, заполняющий тело, начиная от кончиков пальцев, растущий звон в ушах — в космосе нет звуков, значит, от давления. В шлеме углекислый газ, в глазах обломки «Нормандии» и черное полотно космоса.

Вздох.  
Её затылок на ладони Джокера, она не может глотнуть воздух, в горле свистит и хрипит в груди; под глазами чернеющие синяки, словно нарисованные сажей, и в их уголках скапливаются слезы от боли и недостатка кислорода.

Джефф беспомощно смотрит на содрогающееся тело на своих коленях:  
— Вот дерьмо, дыши, дыши, не закрывай глаза, мать твою, EDI, зови Чаквас, это снова происходит, она умрёт, я ставлю кепку на это, она умрёт если никто не поможет!

«Нормандия» едва пересекла ретранслятор «Омега-4» во второй раз, когда Шепард начала задыхаться в очередном приступе отторжения имплантов и в этот раз всё было слишком плохо.  
Карин Чаквас, только-только вытащенная из камеры Коллекторов, соображала плохо и плохо управляла своими конечностями — для нее дойти сюда уже было бы достижением.

— Не говори, что Призрак активировал какую-то капсулу у тебя в мозге после завершения миссии и теперь тот гребанный красный робот будет управлять нами, а не ты, черт, не закрывай глаза, дыши, дыши…

Вдох.  
Обожжены руки, лицо, броня расплавилась и выжигает грудь и живот, ног Шепард не чувствует — тяжело, наверное, завалило.  
Выдох.  
Рот не слушается, в поле зрения лишь дым и голубое небо — родная атмосфера Земли неродного Нью Йорка, достать бы руку, сохранить бы сознание…  
Вдох.  
Дыши, сказал бы Джокер, дыши, груда металла под плотью и кровью; ты же не можешь умереть, сама говорила, держи обещания, зомби-командир…  
Выдох.  
Шепард думает, что улыбается, слыша вдали крики розыскного отряда, хотя на ее изувеченном лице слишком сложно разобрать эмоции.  
Пахнет гарью, термозарядами, ветер приносит запах чего-то печеного из обычного теста — наверное, солдатам готовят еду.  
Капитан кашляет и больше ничего не видит, слышит чьи-то разговоры, слышит рыдания и как взлетают челноки. Слышит как мужской голос плохо поет старую американскую песню и ритмичные хлопки с той же стороны.  
Шепард становится легче вдыхать, но в голове она всё ещё слышит обеспокоенное «дыши, дыши…».

Шепард лежала в лучшей палате больницы — лучшей, потому что все четыре стены в ней были целы, а с потолка во время дождя не капала вода. Датчики ее жизненных процессов мерно тикали на маленьком синем экране, справа стоял отключенным аппарат снабжения кислородом — по ночам её все равно к нему подключали, но теперь она хотя бы могла обходиться без него постоянно.  
Шрамы на лбу, носу и щеках уже розовели почти ровным цветом на отекшем лице, а правая глазница была скрыта за функциональной повязкой. Врачи говорили, что вернуть глаз не проблема, но пока это явно не первостепенная задача.  
На остальное тело Джокер велел себе не смотреть, хотя и отсутствие некоторых конечностей не заметить было бы слишком сильным уходом от реальности.

— Хей, командир, — он присел на мягкий стул для следящего врача и вызвал дисплей омнитула, — я тут комиксы принес. Новые части вышли той дерьмовой саги про элкорку с биотическими ноздрями, пока ты тут спишь. Подумал, если буду читать их тупыми голосами по ролям и комментировать как они меня бесят, тебе понравится.

Шепард в ответ лишь глубоко дышит во сне, иногда хмуря обгоревшие брови, словно от боли.  
Джокер вздыхает и открывает первую страницу.

— Выбора у тебя все равно нет, так что я сделаю это.

Гарнитура отсчитывает пульс, тикая, словно секундная стрелка, за дверьми суетливо кричат и бегают доктора, лишь один раз один из них заглянул в палату, попросив обязательно доложить ему, если что-то изменится в поведении Шепард. Джокер уточнил, считается ли остановка сердца за изменения, если сердца у нее никогда и не было. Доктор шутку не оценил. Джефф сказал, что он скучный и мудила, когда тот ушел. Она в коме уже несколько месяцев, что может измениться?

— Окей, тут на фрейме она стоит на задних… лапах? Ногах? В общем, кажется, она кричит на эти разумные деревья! — Джокер вскидывает руку, снижает голос и пародирует элкоров, — Угрожающе: сдавайтесь, зеленые ублюдки, иначе мне придется испепелить вас силой своей биотической волны! — после растягивает гласные и шипит, — у тебя ничего не получитс-ся, С-сатара Абс-салютная, ведь мы знаем пророчес-ские с-слова наших предков:..

— Я не могу поверить… что они заставили тебя… сбрить бороду…

— Черт! — Джефф скрывает омнитул, видит полуоткрытый глаз Шепард, и едва заметную улыбку на ее губах, — нет, такого зеленые ублюдки не говорили, в отличие от тебя — они джентльмены и леди.

Капитан свистяще выдыхает, пытаясь посмеяться, но сначала хмурится от боли в груди, затем стонет от боли в лице, и в итоге устало вздыхает.

— Я рада… что ты первый, кого я вижу.

Джокер чувствует разрастающийся в груди горячий ком ярости и обиды на всю вселенную: азари, саларианцев, турианцев, ханаров и хранителей. Если бы только её слушали, если бы только все её страдания за эти года были признаны как подвиг, а не как очередной виток коммерческой премудрости…

Ему бы хотелось взять ее за руку, но одной руки не было, а вторая выгорела едва ли не до костей и всё ещё восстанавливалась.

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — тихо выговаривает Джокер.

— Не так… дерьмово как ты без бороды.

Джефф смеется будто с облегчением, видит, что датчики жизненных процессов Шепард ведут себя совсем иначе и встает с места.

— Твой скучный врач сказал сообщить, если что-то изменится…

— К черту врача… Джокер, кто еще выжил?

— Все. Весь экипаж выжил, командир.

— Ты молодец, — Шепард закрывает единственный глаз, когда в нем собирается влага, — ты… вас награждали, да? Поэтому… поэтому ты с гладким… лицом.

Джокер не говорит, что его заставили оставить Землю и её. Видит как бледнеет ее лицо и учащается пульс, Шепард хмурится и ее перевязанная целая рука дергается к груди, но, кажется, этим лишь усиливает себе боль, из горла вырываются знакомые хрипы.

Черт, он бы поцеловал ее и поддержал, будь на лице хоть одно место, где нет следов травм.

— Я позову врача, дыши, ладно?

Шепард пытается что-то сказать, но задыхается с новой силой и лишь смотрит в спину Джокеру, когда тот уходит.

Обратно Джеффа уже не пустили — врачи вытолкали его за пределы всего блока и сказали, что предупредят, когда можно будет вернуться к посещениям.

***

В окрестностях больницы успели успешно вырастить целый сад, с приятным озерком и голограммами птиц. Восстановленное здание блестело в тусклом рассветном солнце, холодный ветер срывал зелёные листики и приносил ближе к вымощенной плиткой тропинке. Пахло приятной свежестью и маленькими синими цветами у озера.

— Каждый раз будто в глаза Призраку смотрю, неужели не нашли киберглаз другого цвета?

Шепард подносит ко рту воображаемую сигарету и пафосно выдыхает несуществующий дым.

— Вот-вот, сначала ты куришь воздух, а потом в твою голову заселяются синтетические паразиты, — Джокер прикладывает пальцы к вискам, — они прикажут тебе выкинуть меня в озеро к искусственным уткам и захватить весь медицинский комплекс.

— В моей жизни только один паразит и он органический.

— Эй!

— Прямо в моей голове, круглосуточно!

— Ладно, теперь это не звучит обидно.

Шепард улыбается, поднимает руку с характерным звуком синтетических тканей и натягивает козырек кепки Джеффа до самого подбородка, после поднимает голову с его колен и себя с лавочки.

— До передачи «Нормандии» обратно остался час, пойдем, может, успеем до того, как придется протискиваться сквозь толпу и молоденькие пилоты и пилотессы разорвут тебя на тысячу маленьких Джокеров.

— Посмотрите кто говорит! Я бы на твоём месте попросил себе лицо поменять.

Капитан помогает ему подняться и пробнимает за талию, неспешно отправляясь в сторону доков.


End file.
